


Something

by aloriahfray



Series: Comfort in the Strangest Place [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloriahfray/pseuds/aloriahfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl can't get what happened with Rick out of his head and when he goes to him, he only winds up with more to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Something**

" _Just…be there."_

The words replayed in Daryl's mind over and over as he sat on his perch, attempting to sleep. He didn't think it was possible after what had happened with Rick earlier that night. He could still hear the man's sensual groans, reverberating in his mind, and he could see those baby blue eyes staring up at him from below…

"Fuck…," he muttered as he realized he was getting hard for the third time that night. He glared down at the bulge in his pants, willing it to go the hell away.

He didn't know what the hell was going on with him. Was it just sexual? Was his sudden attraction to his best friend just that—physical attraction?

Or was it something more? Could he actually…have  _feelings_  for him?

The idea of having feelings for anyone made him scoff. He wasn't the type to fall for anyone, let alone a man. He kept to himself—always had. He hadn't had much of a choice thanks to Merle, but still…

Of course, he'd changed a lot since he started hanging around with this group and his brother had wandered off. He wasn't such a loner anymore, he figured.

"Aw, hell. The fuck does it matter?" he asked himself, shaking his head. Rick wasn't expecting a commitment or emotions or any of that shit. He just wanted someone to keep him from getting too lonely. Daryl figured he could be that person as long as it didn't get too complicated.

After all, the uncomfortable tightness between his legs was a pretty damn good sign that he'd enjoyed it every bit as much as Rick had. He was somewhat ashamed of that, but what could he do? It had happened and he'd like it—a lot.

And now he was wide awake with a hard-on and nothing but the sheriff on his mind. That was a situation he never thought he would get stuck in.

With a deep sigh, he pushed himself up off the floor and headed down to find the man that was plaguing his thoughts. He didn't know what else he could do at that point but get it out of his system.

Rick was outside in one of the fenced off posts when Daryl found him. He walked out to him somewhat hesitantly, not sure what to say to him. They'd just gone their separate ways earlier and they hadn't discussed things beyond Rick's "just be there" comment.

"Hey, man," the redneck greeted quietly, watching as Rick turned his gaze from the fields outside the prison to his friend.

"Hey. What's up; can't sleep?" he asked him.

Daryl nodded and examined Rick's face, searching for any sign of uncertainty or even contempt. When he found none, some of the awkwardness he felt melted away.

"I, uh…can't quit thinkin' 'bout what happened earlier…," he admitted slowly, glancing down at the concrete and shoving his hands in his pocket so he wouldn't fidget with them.

Rick was silent for a long moment and Daryl was worried he'd upset him, but before he could look up to find out his chin was being taken between the sheriff's fingers and his head was being lifted for him. His eyes met Rick's and he found that they were full of understanding, not the judgment he had been expecting.

"Why do you think I took Glenn's place on post out here?" Rick replied simply, a small smile forming on his lips.

"So…you been thinkin' 'bout it, too?"

Rick nodded, his nose nearly brushing Daryl's, because their faces were so close. "Yea…I can't stop either."

The hunter felt his head growing slightly dizzy as Rick's warm breath washed over his face and as he stared at his lips, which were still curled into a smirk. Once again it seemed like Rick was the one who knew what he wanted and Daryl was just running on impulse.

His impulses are what made him close that tiny gap between them and kiss his friend softly, tentatively tasting his mouth again. A wave of heat seared through him and he sighed against Rick's lips, his pulse pounding in his ears. He didn't know why such a simple act had such an intense effect on him, but he wasn't going to question it.

Rick's fingers still held Daryl's head in place, but as he deepened the kiss his hand moved to the back of the hunter's neck.

The two of them stepped closer to each other, pressing their bodies together, and Daryl's arms wound around his friend. He was so strong and warm and although the redneck never thought he would like that, he found it soothing. Rick made him feel safe and secure—like he really  _wasn't_  that loner who was always watching his own back anymore.

As that thought crossed his mind he broke the kiss for a moment, leaning his head back to look at the sheriff. He didn't know what he was searching for, but he saw a lot of things there in Rick's face. His eyes were glowing with passion and desire, but there was also so much kindness on his face. He was so…open and for once he seemed to actually be calm.

"You look…better," Daryl observed, his hand reaching up so that he could run his fingers over Rick's features. He traced the bags beneath his eyes from lack of sleep, and then his thin cheeks that were covered in stubble. Next he traced his sharp jaw and his lips, which were parted just slightly. As Daryl's fingers reached the center of his mouth, Rick stilled them and kissed them softly, that gesture so much more intimate to the hunter than anything else they had done.

For a moment fear crept back into Daryl's stomach at the odd sensations he was feeling, but then they were wiped away by a more familiar one as Rick dropped their clasped hands down and started to kiss him again.

This he knew how to deal with. The hard dick straining against his pants he could handle, but emotions… _love_ …

He wiped that thought from his mind. He didn't love Rick. Not like that. The only thing he wanted from Rick was friendship and a good fuck.

He pushed the sheriff back against the chain link fence, pinning his arms to it on either side of his head, and growled against his mouth as he bucked his hips forward. This was what he had come there for. He'd come to get off so he could go the fuck to sleep.

Rick didn't seem to mind how domineering he was being, although he did wriggle his arms free so that he could grab Daryl's ass and push him even harder against him. They were grinding their hips together now and their kisses became more erratic as they groaned and panted into each other's mouths.

Daryl bit Rick's bottom lip as he rammed him against the fence, all of his confusion and frustration over the whole situation pouring out physically, but his friend just moaned and bit him back.

He didn't think they'd even be getting their belts off this time. They were too wrapped up in each other, in the glorious feeling of their erections rubbing swiftly together and their wet, hot lips kissing every inch of skin they could reach. There would be no stopping or slowing down this time and Daryl would probably punch Rick if he tried.

"Rick…shit, you feel so fuckin' good!" Daryl hissed as he wrapped his fingers in the chain link fence to help him get better friction. He couldn't deny it. Everything about Rick felt like fucking heaven to him right now.

"You've got a dirty mouth, Dixon," Rick laughed breathlessly.

"Yea, shut it. You like it." Daryl ravaged his neck with kisses and sucked at it eagerly, not even caring at that point if he left marks.

"Ah, fuck, yes I do…," the sheriff groaned as he leaned his head back against the fence. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Now who's got a dirty mouth?"

"Only for you." Rick smirked at him, his eyes mischievous, and that was all Daryl could take.

He's not sure what part of it broke him, but thrust against his friend one last time and cried out something completely unintelligible as he came into his boxers.

Rick looked like he was pretty close behind him, and so Daryl reached down to slip his hands into the sheriff's jeans. He found his cock and grasped it, stroking it somewhat awkwardly given the space restriction.

"Tha's right, yer gonna cum for me again," he whispered hoarsely in Rick's ear before he nibbled at his earlobe. "Yer so fuckin' close, I can tell."

"Oh, god, keep talkin'…"

"C'mon…let me hear ya say my name while ya cum." He pumped faster now and captured Rick's lips with his own, giving him one long, searing kiss before the sheriff finally hit his climax.

"Daryl! Fuck,  _Daryl…_ " He moaned the man's name just like he'd wanted him to and Daryl couldn't help thinking that he was getting a little too used to that already. There was just something so animalistic and sexy about hearing Rick say his name like that.

They remained pressed against each other, leaning on the fence as they gasped for breath, and Daryl trailed kisses down Rick's neck to try and distract himself from the confusion and shame that was threatening to settle in.

"Daryl?" Rick whispered into the redneck's ear.

"What?" Daryl's response was muffled some by Rick's neck, which he was still kissing softly, over and over.

"You don't have to be so ashamed about this." The words were gentle and understanding, not judging in any way, but Daryl still felt a pang of guilt as he heard them.

"It's…it's not you, man…it's just…"

"I know. I know it's confusing. It is for me, too, but…earlier…before we started all this…"

Daryl knew what he was talking about, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he'd touched him like he did or why he'd gotten so scared and aggressive over something as simple as Rick kissing his fingers. Hell, he'd done a hell of a lot more than that to him.

"I don' have answers for ya, Rick," Daryl said truthfully. "The best I can do is tell ya that…whatever this is, there's more than sex to it. I dunno what that is, but…I just know I felt… _somethin'_."

Rick nodded, processing his response for a moment before he replied, "And all the best I can tell you is that I care about you and that I felt 'somethin'', too. Dunno what, but…somethin'."

Once again there was a mutual understanding that passed between them and Daryl knew he didn't have to try to explain things. Neither of them expected this to just make sense—there was no way it could. Whatever was happening between them, it was going to take time and exploration. It might cause things to be tense and it might even cause a couple of fights if they weren't careful, but only time was going to unwind it into something that they could actually name.

"So, we're gonna keep doin' this?" Daryl asked, leaning his back against the fence next to Rick.

"I guess…until one of us decides they don't want to anymore." The sheriff shrugged and smiled at his friend, a truth Daryl knew all too well shining in his eyes.

Neither of them was going to want to end this anytime soon. It was a dark, dangerous world they lived in where everything they loved kept being torn away. It didn't matter how odd their secret form of comfort was, it was all they really had.


End file.
